Nalu Love Fest 2014
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Recopilación de One-shots (AU)
1. Introducción

**Fairy Tail **pertenece a**_ Hiro Mashima_.  
Estas historias **_me pertenecen_. Mas bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nalu Love Fest**

Recopilación de Oneshots por el Nalu Love Fest. En universo alterno porque me encanta.  
No participaré en todos por falta de tiempo, pero les tendré algunos ;)

Lenguaje y situaciones no apropiadas para mentes inocentes.

**Lemon explicito a continuación. **

Los que quieran leer los one-shots aún siendo menores de la edad especificada, **todo queda bajo su responsabilidad**.

Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes.

¡Que se diviertan!

.

.

.


	2. Fantasy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fantasy**

_Idea o representación mental creada por el subconsciente que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina._

—

* * *

Una de las conductas elementales que conlleva a un hombre es: la posesión, fuerza, protección y esos pensamientos impuros dentro de su cabeza. Porque cualquiera de ellos estaría mintiendo si negaran esa acusación.

La única culpable de esos pensamientos depravados era su actual y deseable novia.

Tenían una relación estable y la confianza era el primer factor. No podía imaginarse con alguien más, pero el matrimonio simplemente no se adaptaba a ellos.

Lucy Heartfilia, la única y principal responsable de sus pensamientos y fantasías sexuales, pero ¿Cómo podía detenerse?  
Las hormonas masculinas en su cuerpo ardían cada vez que miraban ese perfecto culo. Podía convertirse en una criatura insaciable con solo mirarla.  
El sexo era bueno, pero algunas veces deseaba subir aún más los tonos en su intimidad.

Había convertido a su novia en una pervertida, sin embargo, aún conservaba esa actitud inocente y dulce que la caracterizaba, y eso más lo excitaba.  
Pervertir a un ángel era la imagen más tentadora que hacia su polla retorcerse en su propia lujuria.

Mierda, tenía que tranquilizarse.

Se dirigía al apartamento de Lucy. Ambos comerían la cena mientras charlaban, y después celebrarían esos dos años de relación con el sexo más placentero que su cuerpo agradecería.

Estacionó su auto y se dirigió al departamento de su linda novia, separarse de ella aunque solo fuera por unas horas era como el infierno.  
Tocó la puerta y frotó sus manos intentando conservar el calor mientras esperaba, estaba helando.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa rubia frente a sus ojos. Sus pantalones ajustados mostraban ese trasero que lo debilitaba en un segundo, el atuendo de invierno que usaba en ese momento resaltaba sus curvas perfectamente. Se ganó la lotería al conseguir a esa diosa.

Entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él y lanzándose directamente a la dulce boca de su novia.  
La abrazo por la cintura aferrándose a ella y la chica rodeó su cuello abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

El aroma y el calor corporal de Lucy lo embriagaron de inmediato. Si pudiera estar con ella en cada momento, seria la persona más feliz del jodido mundo.

— Mmm.- la rubia suspiró en satisfacción al sentir de nuevo esa presencia masculina que la debilitaba.

Sentir la lengua de su novio contra la suya era delicioso y caliente. Natsu besaba de una manera que debería estar prohibida, era fogosa y delicada.

— También te extrañe.- dijo la chica, sonriendo contra sus labios que volvieron a ser tomados.

La necesitaba desesperadamente. Él no era exactamente un tipo paciente, haría lo que fuera necesario para demostrar su autoridad sobre ella.  
No podía mirar a nadie más y nadie podía mirarla.

Lucy era demasiado atractiva y su actitud posesiva y celosa estaba alerta cada vez que salían juntos.

Le demostraba cada vez que hacían el amor que solo y siempre sería de su propiedad. Tal vez era egoísta y posesivo, pero le importaba una mierda. Esa chica era su completa debilidad y jamás dejaría que alguien más la tocara.

Deslizó sus manos por su espalda, hasta tocar ese firme trasero. Sentir el cuerpo de Lucy era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

— Alto ahí, bebe.- lo detuvo su chica sin dejar de abrazarlo. — Primero debemos comer la cena, después tendrás el postre.

Sonrió de lado. — ¿Serás mi postre?

— Solo si te comportas.- respondió juguetonamente. Adoraba cuando actuaba así.

— Me encanta la idea.- admitió sonriendo como un idiota. Sus amigos ya lo habían mencionado antes. Actuaba como un marica cada vez que estaba con ella, pero todos eran un montón de estúpidos, mientras estuviera con Lucy nada importaba. — Dos años ¿huh?- mencionó. — Es un nuevo record, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo?

— Fuiste tú quien vino a mí.

— Y no me arrepiento.- mordisqueó su labio inferior y continuó. — Tendrás que soportarme por más tiempo porque no pienso dejarte escapar.

Sonrió y pasó la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos. — ¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó traviesa.

— Me tendrás toda la vida, Luce, no escaparás de mí.

Lucy mordió sus labios tratando de suprimir su sonrisa. — Eres encantador, ¿lo sabías?- beso levemente sus labios. — La cena está lista. Ahora aleja tus manos de mi trasero.

— De acuerdo.- mordió un poco su cuello. — Pero será mío después de eso.

Lucy movió sus caderas hacia la cocina y Natsu se quedo en su lugar, observando mientras se alejaba.

Antes de conocer a Lucy se había divertido a lo grande, pero de alguna forma, el sexo no era tan placentero como esperaba.  
La conoció en una noche de fiesta, ella era la típica chica que quería cambiar su vida puritana y demostrarle al tipo que rompió su corazón que sabia como divertirse.  
Él era un hijo de puta, Lucy solo sería una del montón y la botaría después de quitarle su virginidad, aunque nada salió como planeo.

El placer que sintió en cuanto la penetro y rompió su pureza fue insaciable. Jamás había sentido algo así, la chica lo volvió loco en un segundo.

Después de ese encuentro fue Natsu quien desesperadamente fue tras ella. Para Lucy todo fue un error, pero él no lo veía así.

Su segundo encuentro fue solo lujuria por parte de la adorable rubia y una demostración de lo mucho que podían divertirse juntos y fue ahí en donde Natsu notó que ya no podría alejarse.  
Había estado en relaciones antes, todas cortas, nada serio, pero necesitaba tener a Lucy de alguna u otra forma.

Prácticamente rogó por una oportunidad. Una chica como Lucy jamás se fijaría en un problemático como él. Sufrió por tenerla y cada segundo valió la pena, estaba loco por ella y nadie podría alejarlo, ni por la más grande mierda del mundo la dejaría. Lucy era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se despojó de su abrigo, ya había entrado en calor y caminó hacia el comedor en cuando su linda rubia llevó la apetitosa comida.

— Se ve delicioso.- admitió el pelirrosa.

— Y lo es, solo espera a probarlo.

Comieron y charlaron, recordando buenos momentos. Una de las cosas que más adoraba hacer era escuchar su risa. Nunca entendió lo importante que era eso hasta que la conoció.

Después de cenar, decidieron ver alguna película para matar en tiempo. Natsu tenía otros planes en mente, pero haría lo que su novia le pidiera para mantenerla feliz y obtener su recompensa por comportarse la mayor parte del tiempo.

Jugueteó con el cabello de Lucy y besaba su cuello causando pequeñas risas en ella, pero después de unos minutos la película ya no fue importante, la chica sobre sus piernas tenía su completa atención.

Saboreaba su boca rozando la lengua contra la suya, lo que estuvo esperando durante el día por fin lo conseguiría. Lucy era deliciosa de todas las formas posibles, pero disfrutaba aún más estar y sentir la carne en su interior. Golpearla con fuerza mientras su miembro penetraba el fondo de su feminidad.

Si, definitivamente se volvía loco por tomarla. Se convertía en un animal con solo mirarla.

Acarició el redondo trasero, aunque esa estúpida tela de los jeans estaba obstruyendo su diversión.  
Coló la mano masculina debajo de su blusa y acarició lentamente la piel desnuda de su espalda, enviando descargas por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al centro de su placer.

Aún no estaba lista.

— Espera un momento.- susurró ardiente contra sus labios y bajó de su regazo, alejándose hacia la habitación.

Jamás entendería las actitudes misteriosas de Lucy, observó como su chica entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Parecía emocionada y él lo había estado hace unos segundos.

Mierda, ese beso lo había calentado.

Caminó hacia la nevera y tomó una lata de cerveza, necesitaba enfriarse y si eso no funcionaba tendría que dormir entre la nieve.

Dio otro trago y camino de nuevo hacia la televisión. En años anteriores, jamás se hubiera imaginado ver una comedia romántica, eso solo eran cosas de niñas, pero Lucy lo cambio completamente.

Las mujeres eran de temer.

Dejó caer su cuerpo contra en sofá y miró lo que restaba de la película mientras bebía su cerveza.  
No notó cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que comenzó a desesperarse, ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Lucy?

Le importaba una mierda si se molestaba, había conducido en medio de una tormenta de nieve para verla, no para que ella pasara su aniversario confinada en la habitación.

No, no debía molestarla, tal vez solo era una de sus ocurrencias.

Saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y encendió uno, intentando tranquilizarse. Inhaló el humo inundando sus pulmones y exhalo dejando salir esa tranquilizadora droga y así continuó hasta casi consumir la colilla.

— Fumar es dañino para su salud, señor Dragneel.- una juguetona voz llegó a sus oídos y al poco tiempo la rubia le arrebato el cigarrillo de las manos.

— Es tu culpa por dejarme…- su garganta se secó en un segundo en cuanto la vio.

Podría pasar toda la eternidad mirando a la delicia frente a sus ojos.

Lucy se llevó el cigarrillo sensualmente a sus labios e inhalo hasta llenar sus pulmones. Se inclinó hacia el rostro de Natsu y dejó salir el humo contra sus labios.

Podía sentir el aliento de tabaco y fresa, el perfecto postre, junto con esa diminuta ropa.

Un vestido color blanco apenas cubría su trasero. Sus pezones endurecidos a causa de la helada noche se notaban contra la delgada tela. Podía mirar sus perfectas curvas y deleitarse ante tal manjar.

Lucy se alejó y se inclinó hacia la pequeña mesa frente a ella para apagar la colilla, prácticamente mostrando el trasero, con esa diminutas bragas .

Parecía un ángel, era un ángel.

— ¿Quieres provocarme una erección?- su voz sonó ronca y débil. Demonios, no debía mostrar debilidad y esa sonrisa sobre esos labios rosas no ayudo demasiado.

— Es justo lo que planeo.-tomó su mano. — Ven.- invitó coqueta.

Natsu la siguió atontado. Había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo. Era el mejor regalo de aniversario y cuando Lucy supiera el suyo, se moriría.

La rubia lanzó literalmente al chico sobre la cama, completamente fascinado, podía ver la excitación en sus ojos y debajo de esos pantalones.

Natsu se apoyo sobre sus codos para mirar mejor esa fogosa escena mientras Lucy subía a su cuerpo, presionando la entrepierna contra su pene erecto.  
Jadeó al sentirlo fuerte y duro contra la tela húmeda de sus bragas y mordió sus labios.

Era la primera vez que hacia algo sucio e inapropiado. Se suponía que cuando dos personas se unían, debía ser puro e inocente, pero mentiría si dijera que no le excitaba la situación. Llevaba planeándolo por mucho tiempo, quería complacer a su novio.

— Has sido malo, Natsu.- dijo ardiente. — Debo castigarte.

Por una mierda, el fuego en su cuerpo estaba quemando cada parte de su piel. Esta era su fantasía.

Benditos sean los ángeles.

— ¿Yo?- pregunto inocente. — Los ángeles no deben caer en tentaciones.- se paso involuntariamente la lengua por los labios. — Soy yo quien debe castigarte.

— ¿Quieres castigarme?- pregunto fingiendo timidez.

— Quiero castigarte.- demandó con voz dura.

Lucy movió sus caderas estimulando su miembro rígido y se inclinó hacia su oído.

— Castígame.

Esas palabras lograron hacerlo perder el control en un segundo.

La hizo girar sobre la cama, quedando él sobre ella. Que Lucy quisiera tomar el control lo volvía loco, pero no lo permitiría. Su actitud demandante ganaba la batalla y quería ser él quien jugara con su lindo regalo.

Olisqueó su cuello, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la delicada piel de la rubia, obligándola a suspirar al sentir su caliente aliento.

— ¿Debería arrancarte las alas, ángel?- pregunto, acariciando sus piernas, elevando su vestido. — ¿O tocar tu divino cuerpo?

Estaba divirtiéndose, eso era el puto paraíso.

Mordió uno de sus pezones a través de la tela del vestido, obligando a Lucy a curvar su espalda en dolor y excitación.  
La chica intentó tirar de sus cabellos pero Natsu la detuvo. Tomó violentamente sus brazos y los coloco sobre su cabeza.

— No vas a tocarme.

Tiró de su cinturón con una mano libre y sujetó fuertemente sus manos contra la cabecera de la cama, con eso no podría moverse, excepto sus piernas.

— No puedes tocar a un ángel.- provocó la rubia.

Es media sonrisa que el chico le brindó, hizo agua su interior. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada, hambrienta y deseosa.

— Obsérvame.- dijo antes de descender hasta sus piernas. — O más bien, siéntelo, Luce.

Oh santa mierda, su voz estaba matándola.

El vestido estaba sobre su vientre, dejando expuesta sus pequeñas y húmedas braguitas.

Un gritó salió de sus labios al sentir la lengua de Natsu sobre los huesos de su cadera, seguidos por un pequeño mordisco.  
Movió sus piernas inconscientemente, pero el chico detuvo el movimiento.

Tomó el encaje de sus bragas entre sus dientes y las deslizo por su delicada piel lentamente. Deleitándose ante la belleza de Lucy.

Sabía que Lucy odiaba ese tipo de contacto, era muy vergonzoso para ella pero realmente quería probarla.

— ¡Natsu!- chilló en cuanto separó sus piernas, dejando su intimidad expuesta, sin ningún pudor. — N-no.

Como si eso le importará, era _su_ regalo y haría lo que quisiera con ella.

Pasó la lengua por su carne, haciendo gemir al fin a su hermosa y ardiente rubia, saboreando sus jugos internos.

¿Podría haber algo más placentero que Lucy?

Ella era lo mejor que jamás tendría en toda su vida.

Acaricio con la punta de su lengua los pliegues sensibles de su cuerpo, para después introducirla levemente dentro su vagina, probando su delicioso sabor.

— Ah Nat…- la chica se retorcía tratando controlar las sensaciones en su entrepierna. Natsu no estaba mejor.

Los pantalones molestaban dolorosamente sobre su erección. Podría venirse sin ni siquiera estar dentro de ella.  
La imagen de Lucy retorciendo de placer era exquisita.  
Mordió y chupo el clítoris, haciéndola sentir un hormigueo y un calor dentro de su interior.

Sus movimientos eran delicados y tortuosos. Respiraba con dificultad sin dejar de retorcerse, no podía mover sus manos y necesitaba urgentemente aferrarse de algo, explotaría en cualquier momento.

Lloriqueó jadeante al sentir esa deliciosa y dolorosa sensación contraerse dentro de su ser.

— Oh mierda.- maldijo, no tenía idea de que podría sentir ese placer. — Ngh… ¡Natsu!

No lo soporto más.

Se dejo llevar por esa placentera sensación acompañada por espasmos en todo su cuerpo.

Se suponía que Natsu debía ser el que disfrutará todo eso, aunque por su sonrisa podía saber que lo disfrutaba.

— Saboréate, Luce.- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios para después tomarlos con fuerza, golpeando sus lenguas en desesperación. Esa chica iba a acabar con él algún día.

De alguna forma, eso no era asqueroso en lo absoluto. Era un contacto íntimo entre dos personas que se necesitaban desesperadamente, no pudo tener algo mejor que Natsu.

— ¿Te gusto tu regalo?- preguntó aún agitada.

— Me encanta mi regalo, pero aún no termino contigo.

Mordisqueó su cuello, tomando ventaja de la debilidad de Lucy por su anterior orgasmo.

— Natsu…- ronroneó intentando captar su atención.

— ¿Si?

— Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

El chico sonrió.

— Mi ángel es una pervertida.

Le daría lo que quería porque el también lo necesitaba. Tenía que dejar que toda esa excitación en su entrepierna saliera.

Se despojó de su ropa, dándole a su rubia la vista perfecta.

Pasó la camisa por encima de sus hombros dejando su torso al desnudo, mostrando esos marcados abdominales y músculos de su cuerpo.

Natsu era demasiado ardiente y seductor.

Continuó con los molestos pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior. La tela de su bóxer se ajustaba perfectamente a su área masculina, mostrando su palpable y tentadora erección debajo de esa prenda.  
Los quitó rápidamente quedando completamente desnudo, expuesto y sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza. Estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo y su perfecto tamaño.  
Era hechizante de cualquier manera.

Oh diablos, todo eso estaría dentro de ella y no podía esperar más para poder sentirlo.

Se colocó entre sus muslos, rozando la punta de su pene contra su centro, obligándola a gemir en respuesta.  
No podía moverse, Natsu la guiaría y eso era excitante.

— Feliz aniversario.- dijo en un tono devorador y se introdujo en ella sin aviso. Estaba desesperado por sentir su interior y así lo hizo. Sentir sus paredes rodearlo y estimular sus nervios lo volvían loco de placer. — Mierda, Luce.

La rubia movía sus caderas, intentando mantener el ritmo de los deliciosos movimientos.

El vaivén era desesperado pero a su vez fascinante. Sentir sus carnes frotarse para satisfacer esa necesitada descarga de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, era lo que habían estado esperando desde que Natsu cruzo esa puerta.

Penetró una y otra vez, estimulando su miembro erecto dentro del cuerpo de su chica y al mismo tiempo, satisfacer a ambos.

— Ah…si…- gimió la rubia. Natsu amaba cuando dejaba su vergüenza atrás. Sabía que disfrutaba todo eso y le encantaba escucharla.

— Si, bebe, siénteme.- penetró más a fondo, golpeando sus paredes y sintiendo como su delicado cuerpo se retorcía bajo el suyo.

El frío sudor resbalo por su torso. No podía imaginar una mejor manera de entrar en calor y celebrar.  
Era suya desde hace dos años y lo seguiría siendo, no podía tener suficiente de esa chica.

Continúo con sus movimientos hasta sentir esa explosión cubierta de placeres recorrer su sangre.  
Dejó que cada gota de su interior la llenará, sintiendo el calor y humedad alrededor de su miembro.

La forma en la que Lucy tocaba el orgasmo era encantadora y erótica. Curvando su espalda y mordiendo sus labios para controlar el placer que él mismo había causado.

Podría tomarla, hacerla suya en cualquier momento si pudiera. Lucy era su principal fantasía.

— ¿Estas satisfecho ahora?- preguntó la chica al recobrar el aliento.

— Aún no.- sonrió.

Lucy rió. — Vas a matarme.

— Los ángeles no pueden morir.- le dio un beso corto en los labios y salió de ella, haciéndola jadear.

Desató el cinturón de sus manos, dejándola libre al fin.

— Fue divertido.- admitió la rubia.

— Tengo un regalo para ti.- dijo el chico. Salió de la cama para buscar algo en los pantalones que estaban sobre el suelo y volvió a la cama rápidamente, hacia demasiado frío. — Aquí.

Natsu le ofreció una llave y ella las tomo sin entender.

— ¿Las llaves de tu apartamento?- pregunto divertida. — ¿Estas regalándome tu apartamento? No puedo aceptar esto.- bromeó.

— Estoy dándote las llaves de _nuestro_ apartamento.

Bien, eso la sorprendió.

— ¿Qué…?

— Hemos estado juntos desde hace dos años.- hundió los hombros. — Creo que es tiempo.

— Pero…- mordió levemente su labio inferior, no pensó que Natsu quisiera dar ese paso aún. — ¿Estás bien con esto?

— Estoy bien, quiero que vivas conmigo. Así podré tenerte todos los días.- curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa. — Además, aun debo quitarte este vestido.

Había olvidado por completo que aún lo tenía.

— Debiste quitarlo desde el inicio.- la rubia rió al ver la determinación de Natsu. Era el mejor regalo de aniversario y si él quería mantenerla despierta toda la noche lo permitiría, aunque eso la agotara por completo. Él mismo incito el siguiente paso en su relación y no podía estar más feliz al respecto.

El chico se coloco nuevamente sobre su cuerpo y tomo sus labios suavemente.  
Soñar con algo más no funcionaría, Lucy era su fantasía y podía hacerla realidad cuantas veces quisiera.

* * *

.

.

.

**Alguien debería quitarme el portátil y es en serio lol No se que haré con tantas ideas. **  
**En fin, espero les haya gustado.**  
**Dejen un review mis hermosos, verán más one-shots ;)**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	3. First time

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First time**

_Primera vez_

—

* * *

Natsu siempre lograba infiltrarse de alguna u otra forma en su habitación, eso no había cambiado desde que eran pequeños.

Eran amigos de la infancia y durante su niñez apenas se separaron. Ambos eran inocentes e ingenuos, pero todo cambio en cuanto entraron a esa difícil etapa llamada adolescencia.

Sus pechos crecieron de una manera exquisita y sus caderas se ensancharon provocando que las hormonas masculinas se fijaran en su atractivo cuerpo. Aunque ella no era la única que había cambiado.

Desde que era pequeña, siempre pensó en Natsu como una niña. Era un llorón y en ese tiempo, era Lucy quien cuidaba de él.  
No se percató de lo rápido que paso el tiempo y como cambiaron las cosas.

Su amigo se volvió más alto, su voz se volvió más ronca y seductora, su cuerpo tomó una figura robusta y masculina, que gano musculo gracias al entrenamiento, y que hablar de su rostro. Era muy atractivo, demasiado para cualquier mirada. La testosterona había hecho muy bien su trabajo y tomo ventaja de eso.

Natsu se divertía a lo grande, era popular y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para meterse en las bragas de cualquier chica que estuviera a su merced.  
Le encantaba el sexo, no lo iba a negar, podía tener a quien quisiera, menos a una persona.

Su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Lucy siempre fue hermosa. Cuando eran pequeños se prometió que se volvería fuerte y la protegería, pero todo cambio en cuando esos pensamientos impuros llegaron a su cabeza cada vez que la miraba.

Ella fue la causante de sus sueños húmedos en cuanto inicio esa asquerosa etapa de calentura.  
Tuvo que suprimir sus fantasías utilizando a otras chicas que lograrán tranquilizar sus hormonas, deleitándose en las deliciosas sensaciones del sexo, y así había pasado el tiempo.

No podía simplemente tocarla, Lucy era de lo más delicado y la trataría como tal. Era lo más importante para él. No la trataría como las demás, porque Lucy no era como las demás.

— Natsu.- escuchó que una dulce voz lo llamaba.

— ¿Mmm?- hizo un sonido, indicando que tenía su completa atención.

Leía un libro o al menos pretendía hacerlo, le importaban una mierda esas cosas. Necesitaba alguna distracción.

Estar en la habitación de Lucy, aspirando su aroma y observar sus largas y atrayentes piernas sobre esa cama en la que podía hacerla gemir hasta agotar sus energías, era una completa tortura.

— ¿Has tenido tu primera vez?

_¿Qué mierda?_

Eso fue sorpresivo pero pretendió que nada sucedía. Lucy sabia de sus conquistas, aunque no tenía idea de la diversión a su alrededor. Procuraba no hablar de ello, aunque sabía que otros si lo hacían.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto sereno, tratando de mantener la cordura.

Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error.

— Fue una pregunta tonta, lo siento.- se disculpo. — Es obvio que ya tuviste tu primera vez.

Dejo su libro a un lado y fijo toda su atención en ella, mirándola con esa mirada lasciva y penetrante.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- indagó. La conocía perfectamente, ella jamás hacia ese tipo de preguntas, no su inocente Lucy.

— No sucede nada, solo estoy…curiosa.

— Luce.- reprendió.

Era imposible mentir a Natsu, podía ver a través de ella. Suspiró y habló.

— Todas mis amigas ya han tenido su primera vez y yo soy la única…- bufó fastidiada. — Mojigata.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— Un poco, si.

Por la forma en la que hablaba, no estaba mintiendo, eso la tenía un poco molesta.

— Luce.- volvió a reprenderla. No era común que hablara demasiado sobre esas cosas.

— Olvida lo que dije, es algo estúpido.- comentó. — Solo iré a una fiesta, me embriagaré y me acostaré con un tipo para tener de que hablar. – intento bromear, una broma que Natsu no tomó muy bien.

Lucy no podía simplemente decir eso.

— Eso no va a suceder.- dijo molesto, volviendo a centrar la atención en su libro.

— No depende de ti.- atacó.

— No interesa, cualquiera que quiera acercarse lo haré pedazos.- sonrió irritado y volvió a su lectura. Ya era bastante molesto tener que escuchar ese tipo de pensamientos, imaginar a Lucy con otro explotaba su ira.

Prácticamente ahuyento a todos los chicos que se acercaban a ella, creo una especie de barrera contra idiotas que quisieran robársela.

¿Por quién la creía?

Por supuesto que Lucy notó todas sus acciones egoístas. Logró salir con dos chicos a escondidas pero Natsu se encargo de ahuyentarlos a todos, al igual que cualquiera que quisiera salir con ella.

En un inicio pensó que era solo por protegerla, pero ya no pensaba lo mismo. Conocía perfectamente sus asquerosos pensamientos, si él no la tenía, nadie lo haría.

Era molesto y un imbécil, ¿Qué se creía? ¿El centro del universo?  
¿Él podía divertirse y ella no?

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También te harás pedazos?- lo hizo. Lo enfrentaría al fin, estaba cansada de sus actitudes egoístas. — Eres el único que no me deja sola.

Había soportado las rabietas de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, algo se sentía diferente. Hablaba más de la cuenta y odiaba cuando se actuaba de esa forma.

El chico la miraba molesto e irritado, consiguió cabrearlo pero no podía detenerse. Su boca seguía moviéndose por sí sola.

— ¿Qué?- respondió a su mirada de odio. — ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?- cruzo los brazos. — Se que me deseas desde hace tiempo.- no debía decir esas cosas, se metería en problemas. — ¿Por qué no eres mi primero? Sé que estarás encantado con eso.- debía detenerse de inmediato, ella y su estúpida boca.

En cuanto Natsu lanzó el libro y se puso de pie, entendió que ya estaba en problemas.  
Caminó hacia ella y tomó la barbilla de la chica con una de sus manos oprimiendo sus mejillas, y se inclino lo suficiente para mirarla fijamente.

Podía notar como una vena sobresalía de su cuello, estaba furioso. Natsu no era un chico conocido por su amabilidad o delicadeza, su carácter era del demonio, jamás debía enfurecerlo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces, bonita?

Aún así, no podía intimidarla.

— ¿Por qué? Sabes que es la verdad.

El chico soltó un bufido seguido por una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Quieres que tenga sexo contigo?- la miró con esos ojos penetrantes y atrevidos, en ellos podía ver el deseo, estaba segura y de alguna forma, hizo temblar sus piernas en una sensación que no había sentido jamás. — Lucy, eres demasiado inteligente como para seguir con esta broma. Cierra tu linda boca o tendré que hacerlo yo.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste.- atacó. — Soy lo suficiente mente inteligente para aceptar las consecuencias, tienes mi permiso, ¿Qué esperas?- incitó.

No tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo, solo le daría una pequeña lección para que aprendiera a moderar sus palabras.  
Se acercó aun mas a su rostro hasta que la distancia mínima los separara, obligándola a sentir su ardiente aliento.

— Si eso es lo que quieres.- alzó su barbilla y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar. — Tu blusa...- su voz sonó grave y seductora. — Quítatela.

La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Natsu lo notó, comenzaba a sentirse culpable, después de todo, Lucy aún era virgen.

— Te lo dije, detén este juego.- se alejó y giró para volver a su lugar. — Solo pretendamos que nada sucedió.

Por alguna razón, se sintió molesta. Incluso Natsu la trataba como una mojigata, pero eso iba a cambiar, le demostraría que ya no era una niña.

— No estoy asustada si eso te molesta, puedo hacerlo.

— Te dije que…- oh diablos, se suponía que solo le daría una lección, pero, ¿Por qué caminaba de nuevo hacia ella?

La había visto en traje de baño antes, no era la gran cosa pero al mismo tiempo si lo era.  
Ese sostén color rojo cubriendo sus pronunciados pechos era hechizante. Mierda, adoraba el color rojo. Resaltaba perfectamente su blanca piel y por un demonio, se suponía que no debía excitarse de esa manera.

El juego estaría en su contra.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, deleitando sus pupilas ante la caliente imagen de su mejor amiga.  
Parecía no afectarle, aunque sabía que estaba nerviosa y muriendo de la vergüenza. Debía detenerse, tenía que hacerlo.

— Tu falda, quítatela.- demandó.

Lucy no tenía miedo, era todo lo contrario. Sentía agitación en todo su cuerpo, como si una agradable sensación se apoderará de ella.

Mordió sus labios y siguió su orden.

Deslizó lentamente el cierre de su cremallera y dejo que la falda cayera, rozando la piel de sus piernas dejándola solo en ropa interior.  
Era diferente, excitante, tentador y prohibido, no podía sentirse de esa manera por la situación y mucho menos por su mejor amigo.

Su boca se seco en un segundo, jamás pensó que la vería de esa forma y hombre, Lucy estaba provocándole una dura erección.

— Tú sostén…- ordenó su ronca voz y no termino sus palabras.

La rubia desato los broches de la intima prenda y la deslizo provocativamente por sus brazos, dejando que su blanca piel y esos botones rosas robaran el último aliento de Natsu.

Estaba soñando, debía hacerlo. Aún si fuera un sueño le importaba un carajo, tomaría cada parte de ella, la haría suya de una vez por todas. Ningún maldito la tendría, solo él.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se aferro de su desnuda cintura y tiró de ella, para así acercarla a su boca y probar esos labios que había deseado desde hace tiempo.  
Ponerse duro en tan poco tiempo no era propio de él. Sabia controlar perfectamente a su cuerpo pero con Lucy simplemente no funcionaba.

Podía sentir los pechos desnudos de la chica contra su torso y eso lo hizo sentir un hormigueo y ardor en su entrepierna. Quería sentirla, enterrar su miembro en la apretada y primeriza intimidad de la rubia. Era un completo enfermo, un enfermo que deseaba con todo su ser a Lucy.

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, como siempre imagino que serían. Solía devorarla con la mirada y buscar imágenes desagradables que lograrán calmar su lujuria y había funcionado con el tiempo, pero ahora por fin seria suya.

— Si quieres que me detenga, dilo ahora.- susurró ardiente contra sus labios, como si detenerse fuera posible.

— N-no…- hablo nerviosa. — Quiero esto.- acepto la chica y aunque quisiera negarlo, tenía un poco de miedo.

Era Natsu con quien lo haría, su mejor amigo. Siempre sintió algo por él, pero aun así…

¿En qué momento se dejo caer sobre la cama?

Los labios del chico se movían hambrientos sobre los suyos y le respondía de igual manera.  
Se sentía avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, el corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, mientras una de las manos de Natsu acariciaba los huesos de su cadera y se colaba entre sus bragas.

_¿Qué? ¡No! _

Vergonzoso, era muy vergonzoso. Intentó apartar su escurridiza mano, hasta que un sonido desconocido muy parecido a un suspiro salió de su boca.

Una risada ronca y ardiente captó su atención.

— Si, Luce…no tengas miedo, solo siéntelo.

Eso no la tranquilizo, ¿Por qué se sentía aún más inquieta? Era como si alguien prendiera fuego en su interior y ese alguien era Natsu.

Otro jadeo escapó al sentir los maravillosos dedos del chico acariciando los pliegues de su húmedo interior.  
No tenía idea de lo que tocaba pero se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien. Se retorció bajo su viril cuerpo, dejando que esas satisfactorias sensaciones llenaran su cuerpo.

— Oh dios.- exclamó la chica al sentir una descarga en su entrepierna, haciendo que se convulsionara un segundo.

Movió sus caderas inconscientemente, invitando al chico a continuar con sus deliciosas caricias.

Natsu jugaba con la húmeda intimidad de Lucy, acariciando el clítoris con el dedo medio en busca de más placer, mientras mordía y succionaba uno de sus pezones, era deleitoso al igual que su piel.  
Tenía que hacer que Lucy también lo disfrutara, pero su erección palpitaba rogando por atención.

Tiró de su camisa y la arrojó lejos. Lo mismo sucedió con su pantalón.  
Se desnudó en el record más rápido que jamás logró. Acostumbraba a tratar de excitarse escuchando y mirando a su víctima una y otra vez, esa era la única forma en que podía calentarse, pero con Lucy era algo muy diferente.

Estaba más que excitado, sentía que explotaría si no la sentía en ese puto momento. Solo imaginar el placer que experimentaría al penetrar la pureza de su mejor amiga, la única chica que lo volvía loco, aumentaba más su hambriento deseo.

Rasgó las bragas rompiéndolas en pedazos, abriéndose paso hacia esa tentadora abertura.

Un gemido roncó escapo de sus labios en cuanto su pene rozó la intimidad de la chica.

Miró los ojos cafés que lo observaban nerviosos, era su primera vez y tenía que hacerla sentir especial, ese era su deber.

— Luce, jamás te lastimaría.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de ese hermoso rostro.

La rubia parpadeo intentando asimilar lo que sucedería y mordió su labio inferior para suprimir un gemido en cuanto sus sexos hicieron contacto de nuevo. Estaba rígido y duro contra ella, lo quería, ella lo había pedido.

— Lo sé.- respondió y beso sus labios intentando calmar su ansiedad.

Natsu se posicionó entre su virginal entrada y la miró una última vez. Estaba preciosa. Beso la punta de su nariz y se preparó para introducirse en ella.

— Cuidaré de ti.

Lucy sintió que se derretía ante su mirada cariñosa y sonrió tímidamente, esa fue su respuesta.

Penetró lentamente, disfrutando el delicioso contacto de su intima carne. Beso los labios de Lucy buscando alguna manera de controlar el insaciable placer que sentía.

La rubia pensó que el dolor sería insoportable, pero no fue así. El dolor fue pequeño, ella fue una de las afortunadas. Aún así, debía acostumbrarse al intruso en su interior.

Al poco tiempo, movió sus caderas y también lo hizo Natsu.  
Cada estocada enviaba descargas a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tan estrecha, húmeda, placentera, iba a matarlo.

— Diablos, Luce…- jadeó. — Te sientes…bien.

La habitación se inundo de gemidos y jadeos, sus cuerpos uniéndose en uno solo y los sonidos del contacto de su piel.

— Nat…su.- gimió la chica, era incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

— Aquí estoy, Luce.- penetró cada vez más profundo, satisfaciéndose con cada caricia. — Siénteme.

El aliento de la rubia se hacía cada vez más lenta, su pecho subía y bajaba en respiraciones jadeantes.  
Natsu penetro con mayor intensidad, sintiendo como las paredes del interior de Lucy lo rodeaban gozoso, estimulando su erecto miembro.

Era lo que ambos deseaban y por fin lo estaban sintiendo, por fin se tenían el uno al otro.

Continuaron sintiéndose, acariciándose hasta que el agotamiento y el placer los golpeo directamente en sensaciones deliciosas y desconocidas.

La chica cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento, jamás espero que las cosas terminaran así.  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió que algo mordisqueaba su cuello.

— Hola.- dijo la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos. — ¿Me quede dormida?

— Solo unos minutos.- dejo de besar su cuello y la miró. — Tenemos un problema.

— No usamos protección.- respondió la chica, mirándolo de la misma manera. — No tienes por qué preocuparte, se lo que tengo que hacer.

Solo compraría una píldora y todo estaría resuelto, pero lo que había sucedido entre ella y Natsu era un problema más. Después de eso nada sería igual, él era su amigo de la infancia y ella…

— ¿Qué sucede?- la voz preocupada del chico llego a sus oídos, evito mirarlo esta vez. — ¿Te lastime?

Aún no, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Por alguna razón quiso llorar.

— No, es solo que…

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje?

Leyó su mente.

— Si.- aceptó con voz débil.

Natsu suspiró y la obligo a mirarlo.

— Lucy, he estado contigo desde que éramos niños, ¿crees que voy a dejarte después de esto?

— Pero…

— Jamás me he alejado y después de lo que sucedió, será imposible que me aparte de ti.- aclaró. — Creí que lo que sentía por ti era obvio.

La chica soltó una risita.

— Lo es, yo lo sabia.- respondió. Sabía lo que él sentía desde hace tiempo, solo que ella era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no aceptarlo y solo termino hiriéndolo. — Entonces, ¿no vas a dejarme?

Ahora fue él quien sonrió. — Incluso si no me quieres, jamás te dejaría.

De eso se encargaría, se lo había prometido desde hace tiempo atrás.  
Ya había cumplido la primera parte de su promesa: ser el primero en la vida de Lucy. Ser el último era algo que ya estaba camino y que definitivamente cumpliría.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demasiado dulce para mi, pero me gusto como quedo. ¿Que les pareció?  
Tal vez el próximo sea mas dulce y mucho más soft:**

**Foreplay**

**Esta semana es divertida *3*  
Gracias a todos los que me siguen!**

**Nos leemos en el ****próximo!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
